


I call it magic (when I'm with you)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Assistant!Kimi, Fluff, M/M, Magician!Seb, Street & Stage Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian pouts, and Kimi privately thinks he looks cute, "you can't stay unimpressed forever, Kimi Raikkonen"<br/>Kimi smiles "well then, Mr Magician, change that. Really impress me" </p><p>- Kimi is the assistant to Sebastian Vettel, famous street and stage magician of the Red Bulls circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call it magic (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Coldplay music video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qtb11P1FWnc and to another extent Dynamo, I decided I wanted a bit of fun and write something indulgent and silly. Hope you enjoy!

Sebastian's blue eyes gleamed as he held out the pack of cards in front of him "okay now, write your name on the top card" 

Jenson turned to Fernando and smirked before taking the pen Sebastian offered him and writing his name on the card. Sebastian took the card that Jenson had written on and folded it up. He then held it out to Jenson "okay, now bite down on the card" 

"Bite onto it?" Jenson asked

Sebastian nodded "yes"

"Okay..." Jenson said as he placed the folded card between his teeth. 

Sebastian then wrote his name down on another card and then showed it to Jenson "see? my name is on the queen of hearts" he then folded the card and then put it between his own teeth. 

Sebastian then held out his hands and mumbled around the card "give me your hands?" 

Jenson held his hands out and Sebastian held them and walked closer. Jenson couldn't hide the nervous laugh as Sebastian leaned in quite close to his face, his gaze quite intense, then put the card he held between his teeth into his mouth. He walked away from Jenson and then took the card out of his mouth. Sebastian smiled as he held it out, it had Jenson's name on it. 

"No way!" Fernando said as Jenson took his card out of his mouth and opened it to reveal Sebastian's name on the queen of hearts. 

"That's...wow" Jenson said, a large grin on his face. "Bloody brilliant mate"

Sebastian only smiled in reply, before pulling the hood of his hoddie over his head and walking into the crowd. 

* * *

Sebastian had only walked a little way through the crowd when he was joined by his assistant Kimi. 

Kimi Raikkonen was the newest addition to the Red Bulls circus team. Today was a publicity event to promote the circus and it was Kimi's job to watch out for Sebastian. 

"How did I do?" Sebastian asks as they walk through the crowd. 

"Not bad, Twitter is starting to talk about what you did. It was a good thing you recognised those McLaren drivers. That's going to draw a lot of attention to the circus"

"Good" Sebastian said with a small smile "but what did you think?"

"What did I think?" Kimi asks. 

"Yeah, of the trick" Sebastian replies. 

"Not bad" Kimi shrugs nonplussed.

Sebastian's smile visibly dims at the response, obviously expecting some form of amazement from his assistant. The trouble was that Kimi was famously difficult to amaze. Every trick Sebastian pulled seemed to amaze everyone, but not Kimi. It seemed as if nothing would ever amaze him. 

Sebastian sighs and nudges Kimi's shoulder "I guess I should practice then. One of these days I will do a trick so amazing it will make you spellbound" 

Kimi laughs and looks up to Sebastian "I'd like to see you try" 

* * *

 

The event with the McLaren drivers goes down a storm. The Red Bulls circus starts raking in the business, people all flocking to see the magician that had stunned Jenson Button. 

Every night the house was packed in the tent that Sebastian performed in. Some nights he performed his usual street magic stunts (which were very popular) and others he would perform traditional magic, like sawing someone in half. Which unfortunately meant that Kimi had to be the assistant he performed on.

Kimi thought that the sawing in half trick was especially rubbish and that people who enjoyed and were amazed by that trick were especially dumb. But Sebastian seemed to love performing it. He loved seeing the wonder on faces of young kids and adults alike as he "sawed" Kimi in half. 

Oh yes Kimi thought it was a dumb trick, but admitted to himself that seeing the sparkle and happiness in Sebastian's eyes as he performed it to the crowd made up for it. 

* * *

"Okay, just watch this trick. This one will amaze you" Sebastian said as they made their way through the shopping centre. 

"I doubt it" Kimi replies "but please, do try. This should be good" 

"Oh it will be" Sebastian promises as he walks up to a couple of people near the fountain in the centre of the shopping centre. Kimi stays in the background, just observing. 

Sebastian introduces himself to the group and asks if anyone wanted to try to lift him up. The group laugh and one of them volunteers to do so. 

"What's your name?" Sebastian asks as the man walks over to him. 

"Daniel" the man replies with a grin. 

"Okay, Daniel. Lift me up" Sebastian offers with a smile. Daniel grabs him below his arms and lifts him. 

When Daniel puts him back down Sebastian says "okay, now try that again" 

Daniel does so...and finds that he cannot lift him any more. 

"What the...." Daniel says as he tries again and again to lift Sebastian. But Sebastian is suddenly a lot heavier than before. 

"No way, let me try!" one of Daniel's friends calls out as he walks up to Sebastian, he was easily six foot and a lot taller then Sebastian. He tries to lift him. But he still can't. 

"You can't! Can't you, Nico?" Daniel calls out with a laugh as Nico continues to try. 

"How are you doing this?" Nico asks when he finally gives up. 

Sebastian merely laughs in reply, before pulling his hood over his face and walking away from the group, ignoring them as they call to him.

Kimi follows after Sebastian and when they reunite, Sebastian takes his hood down and asks Kimi again what he thought.

Kimi just shrugs and says "nice trick. Still not impressed though"  

Sebastian scowls at him "I'm going to do it" 

Kimi shakes his head "keep dreaming, Seb. At least we've done more publicity" 

* * *

 

Kimi is making a fake display of white paper roses when Sebastian approaches him. 

"hey, Seb!" Kimi says with a smile as he puts the paper rose in the jar. 

"Setting up the display?" Sebastian asks as he plucks one of the paper roses from the jar, twirling it in his fingers. 

"Yes" Kimi replies as he watches Sebastian twirl the rose "we're being cheap in not buying real ones"

Sebastian laughs and keeps his eyes trained on the rose "I can do something about that"

"You can?" Kimi snorts "what you've got a secret stash of red roses from admirers do you?"

"No" Sebastian replies as he looks at Kimi "but I can do this" 

Sebastian puts the paper rose into the flame of the candle lit on the display and the rose goes up in flames. Kimi pauses, about to yell at Sebastian about potentially starting a fire, but then the flames die on the rose and in it's place is a beautiful real rose. 

Sebastian winks at Kimi and hands him the rose "there you go!" before he walks out of the tent. Not staying to see Kimi's reaction. 

Kimi is left feeling stunned, holding the rose in his hands. 

 

* * *

 "Okay so think in your mind your favourite racetrack, just keep thinking it"

It's a week after the rose incident. Kimi is watching Sebastian do another publicity stunt. This time at the Mercedes AMG F1 factory. After the trick involving the McLaren drivers most teams wanted to meet Sebastian. Mercedes had decided to hire Sebastian in order for Lewis and Nico to have some fun. 

Sebastian was currently instructing Lewis to think of a track. Besides him he had a pen and paper. 

"Okay, I've got one" Lewis says. 

"Right okay, keep it in your mind for me" Sebastian says as he picks up the pen and paper. He looks at Lewis for a second before writing on the pad. Nico watches on in amusement. 

"Okay, so I think I have it" Sebastian says as he finishes writing. He holds the paper out "is the track you're thinking of Monaco?"

Lewis laughs "no, man" he smiles, thinking to himself that this guy is a dud. 

Sebastian doesn't flinch, he just frowns at the paper and says "what was the track you were thinking of?"

"It was Brazil" Lewis says. 

"Look again at the paper" Sebastian says. 

Lewis does. He can't believe his eyes when the words swarm on the paper, changing the word Monaco into the swirling lines of the Brazilian track.

"WHAT?" Lewis asks, his eyes wide.

Sebastian smiles triumphantly. He gives the paper to the drivers and gets up, pulling his hood over his head once more and leaving the room.

Kimi follows after him, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at the drivers. Sebastian had shown them.

"What did you think?" Sebastian asks, as he always does.

"It was good, you proved them wrong. But I've seen that trick before" Kimi replies.

Sebastian pouts, and Kimi privately thinks he looks cute, "you can't stay unimpressed forever, Kimi Raikkonen" 

Kimi smiles "well then, Mr Magician, change that. Really impress me" 

* * *

 

One night, Kimi can't sleep. 

It was just after midnight, the circus was winding down after a successful night. The main attraction being Sebastian once again. Kimi had found himself enjoying the performing nights now, especially since he got to see Sebastian truly in his element and really enjoying himself.  Tonight had been no exception and the cheers for the performance were still ringing in his ears. 

He tosses and turns in his bed, wondering why he cannot sleep. He looks up at his bedside table and sees the red rose in the vase. He had kept the rose, he still doesn't understand why. 

After a while he decides enough is enough and gets out of bed. 

He walks across the circus ground, the cold night air making his breath steam as he breathes. It's a beautiful night, the sky is clear meaning he can see the stars blazing in the sky.  

He finds himself automatically walking to Sebastian's tent, almost as if he is meant to go there. As he approaches he notices the light still on in the tent. Curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the flap of the tent and walks in. 

The stage is lit in a soft glow and Kimi walks over to it slowly, aware that something was happening on the stage. 

As he gets closer he sees Sebastian in the centre, he has his head bowed and his eyes closed in concentration. 

And he is levitating. 

Kimi's jaw drops in amazement and he only just manages to contain the gasp of shock. He silently watches on. Sebastian is only levitating a few inches but Kimi can see the effort it requires to stay in that position, the sweat is beading on Sebastian's face as he concentrates. 

Sebastian lasts but a few more seconds and then he has to give up. He lets out a gasp and he drops back to the ground, just about landing on his feet. He wipes the sweat on his forehead and looks up, finally seeing Kimi watching him. 

Sebastian's jaw drops but then he quickly recovers and smiles "hi" 

"You were levitating" Kimi says before he can control himself. 

"Yes" Sebastian says.

"Levitating" Kimi says again, almost as if he can't believe it. 

"Yes, levitating Sebastian says "I can do better than that, but I'm tired so-" 

"Do it again" Kimi cuts in. 

"Again?" Sebastian asks. 

Kimi nods "impress me" he ads. 

It's then that it clicks for Sebastian and he smiles "okay, but will you allow me to take five a sec? Then I will show you" 

"Okay" Kimi replies as he takes a seat near the stage. 

Sebastian sits down on the edge of the stage, gazing at Kimi "you were not supposed to see this yet"

"Yet?" Kimi asks.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be for another stunt, but me levitating by a bus"

"Ah so that's why Christian had me ringing all the bus companies up? He wanted a double decker"

Sebastian nodded "it was so I could do this" he waves his hand "levitate against a bus" 

Kimi nods. Unsure of what to say next. Luckily Sebastian does for him.

Sebastian stands up and looks at Kimi nervously "okay, here I go"

Sebastian stands stock still, head bowed and eyes closed. After a few seconds he begins to rise, slowly at first, but then a little faster. Once he reaches a certain height he stops and hovers in mid air. He opens his eyes and grins down at Kimi. Holding his position steadily. Kimi just watches, making sure not to show emotion. 

After a minute or so Sebastian begins to come down, once his feet is on the ground he looks at Kimi again "what did you think?" 

Kimi says nothing, just picks up a chair and walks over to the stage with it. Sebastian watches him puzzled as Kimi climbs the stage steps and places the chair next to Sebastian. Kimi climbs up onto the chair and looks down at Sebastian "come here" he says. 

Sebastian is truly confused now, but then realisation dawns on him and he gets into position and concentrates. He manages to levitate a few inches above the ground, and meets Kimi face to face. Kimi can now see Sebastian truly struggling to hold the position so he quickly makes his move. With one hand on Sebastian's back to steady him, he kissing him as he levitates above the ground. 

* * *

Afterwards the two are in Kimi's tent, talking quietly together. It's as they're taking that Sebastian notices the rose in the vase. 

"You kept it then" Sebastian asks with a grin.

Kimi nods. 

"Did I impress you with that trick or was it the levitating that finally impressed you?" Sebastian asks him.

"Neither" Kimi replies "I was already impressed when we met"

"But you never said anything, never showed you liked my magic!" Sebastian replies.

Kimi shakes his head and quickly kisses Sebastian "You really think it was your magic I was impressed with only? I didn't care for that. I liked you" he pauses before adding "it was amusing to pretend I wasn't impressed with you though" 

Sebastian smacks him playfully "I got you in the end though, right? With the levatating?" 

Kimi shrugs "maybe, I didn't outright say I was impressed though" 

"You kissed me!" Sebastian says "you were impressed!" 

Kimi pauses before answering with a small grin "okay I was, but you were levitating Seb! How did you do that?" 

But Sebastian merely shrugs and answers "magic" with a wink.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't really explain the ending. It's very cracky I agree but something I wanted to write. All the stuff I wrote about bar the rose thing are real tricks. They're from Dynamo. Though I haven't done him justice in writing them down. I haven't really explained the tricks and how to do them as I haven't gone looking for how they're done since I like the mystery. 
> 
> Anyway please comment and kudo! It means a lot!


End file.
